Laundromat
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: The washing machine is broken, and Tohru and company have an eventful day at a laundromat. Oneshot.


Laundromat

_It's been a while since I've done anything for Fruits Basket, but here's my attempt at a day for the Sohmas and Tohru. _

_*Doesn't own anything but fanfic.....*_

* * *

(Tohru) : _Hi. I'm Tohru Honda, and I've been living with the Sohmas for a year and a half. Every day seems to be a bundle of excitement, and I can't help smiling at the constant bickering of Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun._

_Today we went on a trip to the laundromat. Shigure accidentally killed the washer, and so I offered to go to the laundromat and wash our clothes. Yuki decided to come along and help, and Kyo naturally came, too. To my surprise, Shigure also joined us. It would be an eventful day._

* * *

" Oh, it was _so_ nice for all of you to come with me just to do laundry ! I hope I didn't ruin or interfere with any of your plans ! "

Shigure shrugged. " It's no bother, Tohru. Mii's been badgering me on the next twenty pages of my novel, and I doubt that those two- " He pointed to Yuki and Kyo. " -have any plans today. It's a wonderful outing for an odd family like us. Oh, I just wish that Aaya wasn't busy. I would've invited him. "

Yuki glared at the dog. " He's not family, " he said in a deadly tone. " He's not even fit to live on this earth. "

/.\ " Oh, Yuki, I wish you would see and acknowledge Aaya as your brother ! Sometimes he keeps me up late at night with his rambling of his fondness of you when we're supposed to have a nice, romantic night on the porch under the stars ! "

T.T " Stop it. "

Kyo shook his head. " I'm glad I'm an only child. "

" Shut up, you stupid cat. This isn't any of your business. "

_" WELL, EVERY DAY YOU MAKE IT MY BUSINESS, DAMN RAT ! "_

_LEEK'D !_

Kyo spat out the contents of the leek that popped out of nowhere. Yuki turned his attention to Shigure. " So, Shigure, why did you really come with us ? "

Shigure smiled, poking his fingers into the holes of a laundry basket. " Well, I just had to help out poor Tohru-kun. You two can never stop arguing long enough to lend her a hand, and besides, I was the one who broke the washer. "

(Kyo & Yuki) " Then why aren't you carrying your own clothing ? "

" Awww, you're just jealous because you can't carry Tohru's clothing ! "

**PUNCHx2 !**

(Kyo) _Pervert._

(Yuki) _Moron._

Tohru pointed to the door, oblivious to why Shigure was carrying her laundry. " Oh, look, we're already here ! "

" About time, " Kyo grumbled.

The group stepped inside the building. It was pretty much an empty place, with no people in it besides an old lady who was exiting and a bright orange-haired person who was placing clothing in the dryer. Shigure sighed. " Oh, dear. I should've brought a ping-pong table. Now how shall we entertain ourselves ? "

" We could play Da Hin Min, " Tohru suggested, placing the laundry in the washer.

" No. It's not a very suitable game for a proper grown-up like me. "

(Kyo) _" I'LL SPREAD THAT PROPER ALL OVER YOUR FACE ! "_

V.V " Now, now, Kyo. It's not the time to have childish squabbles. "

_" SHUT UP ! "_

-.- " You shut up, stupid cat. I doubt Honda-san enjoys babbling. "

" ......Damn rat. "

(Tohru) " It's okay, guys. Honest. You don't have to not fight because of me. "

(Yuki) " Yes, but I refuse to fight with an idiot. "

i.i " To-Tohru ? "

The orange-haired person turned around to reveal himself as Ritsu. Tohru clapped her hands in delight. " Oh, Ritsu ! It's nice to see you again ! "

Ritsu smiled nervously. " I-It's nice to see you, too, Tohru. Have you been doing well ? "

" Oh ! Yes, I've been doing very well, Ritsu, thank you for askin- oof ! "

Tohru fell to the floor after tripping over Ritsu. She sweatdropped. " Oops. I'm sorry, Rit- "

_**" OHHHHHHHH, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY ! I SHOULD BE KILLED OFF THIS EARTH AND LAUNCHED INTO THE SUUUUUUUUN ! I WILL APOLOGIZE TO YOU, TOHRU ! I WILL APOLOGIZE TO THE UNIVERSE- NO, I APOLOGIZE TO THE UNIVERSE *AND* ITS PARALLEL UNIVERRRRRRSEEEEEEEES ! IIIIIIII AAAAAAAAM SOOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYYYY-**_ ow. "

Shigure poked Ritsu in the side, causing the orange-haired male to slump to the floor like a wiggling worm. " I. Am. Sorry, " Ritsu mumbled weakly.

o.o " Uh, it's okay, Ritsu. It was my fault, really. "

V.V " You should kill me now, Tohru. I am an abomination to society. "

(Kyo) " I think you should go for his offer. He's starting to piss me off. "

(Shigure) " Kyo ! I'm appalled at your lenience of murder ! "

_" SHUDDUP ! "_

(Yuki) " You're both giving me a headache. Honda-san, it's _your _decision. "

" N-No, really, Ritsu, it's okay. "

Ritsu sighed. " Your graciousness will forever put me in debt, Tohru. I am of your service. "

o.O " Um-no-I, um, really, um....I'm fine. "

" Ritsu ! You don't commit yourself to the damsel in distress like that ! You plead with them ! "

Everyone turned around to see Ayame sitting on one of the dryers. He ran his fingers through his long, sliver hair and chuckled. " Oh, I was walking back from my cancelled plans and my eye caught the loveliness of my dear brother, Yuki. Imagine my surprise ! "

T.T " No. "

" Hn. So, Shigure. " Ayame suddenly threw roses all over the floor in a dramatic fashion. " Have you been missing me late at night ? I know I have. "

Everyone except Ayame and Shigure sweatdropped. Shigure leaned against the wall, the lights dimming above him in a slightly depressing manner. " Oh, Ayame, these past few days have been absolutely horrendous ! I've been having violent insomnia just from being deprived of my....soulmate. "

" And I've had violent diarrhea from being deprived of my soulma- "

(Kyo) _" WOULD YOU TWO CUT THE CRAP ALREADY ?!! "_

Ayame stopped in his tracks. He got up from the dryer and walked over to Kyo, where he took the cat-zodiac's face into his bony hands. " Oh, Kyo, I know you want to be pretty for Tohru, but the fact is you'll never be as beautiful as my brother, Yuk- "

_PUNCH !_

(Yuki) -.- " Idiot. "

Tohru sweatdropped and turned to Ritsu. " It sure is an exciting afternoon, isn't it, Ritsu ? "

" Yes. It is. "

" Have you seen your mother lately ? "

" o.O "

" Um.....Ritsu ? "

_**" OHHHHHHHHH, GOOOOOOOOD ! "**_ Ritsu flung open a dryer to reveal several pieces of clothing that were slightly scorched. _**" OHHHHHHHH, NOOOOOOO ! MOTHER ASKED ME TO DO HER LAUNDRY AND I SAID YES AND NOW I BURNED HER FAVORITE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOCKKKKS ! I SHOULD BE MAIMED BY A SERIAL KILLER ! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET ! KILL ME NOW ! KIIIIIIILLL MEEEEE NOOOOOOO-! "**_

-poke!-

/.\ " I place everyone in misery. "

Shigure patted Ritsu on the back. " Don't be so hard on yourself, Rit-chan. We all have our bad days. "

Ayame took a step forward and yanked Ritsu into his arms. " Oh, the poor soul. I remember when Yuki was this withdrawn from society. He may not have dressed like a girl, and he may not have screamed so loudly, but alas, I was vaguely aware that he even existed ! " He looked Ritsu in the eye. " Ritsu ! You must spread your wings and fly ! Establish yourself as a human being ! "

Ritsu sniffled. " I apologize to everyone. "

The room grew silent except for the humming of the one washer that was running. Kyo grabbed a folding chair from one of the tables and sat in it. Ayame leaned on Shigure dramatically, throwing roses in an empty dryer. Yuki silently glared at Ayame with daggers in his eyes, and Ritsu was banging his head against the wall in self-pity.

Meanwhile, Tohru was walking around the room, humming happily. Spacing out from all of the laundry and all of the dashing princes, she thought of everything that made her jump out of glee. Everything seemed to be in order.....

Everything seemed to be in order until the washer started to wildly sputter out pink foam from the top.

Tohru sweatdropped. " Oh, no ! Something's wrong with the washing machine ! "

Kyo slapped his forehead. " No, you idiot. It's overflowing. "

" The cat is right, Honda-san, " Yuki said. " Maybe you should turn off the washer. "

" Oh,n-N-o- I don't know. I hope I didn't do anything wrong ! "

(Shigure) " It's not you, Tohru-kun. "

(Ritsu) " Yes. It must be my fault. "

_" IT'S NOT ANYBODY'S FAULT ! "_ Kyo snapped. _" JUST TURN THE DAMN WASHER O- "_

**_KABOOOOOooooOOOOOM ! "_**

The laundromat exploded into billions of little pieces. Everyone sweatdropped except Ayame, who stifled a snicker. " Ah, I guess we had a few bad seeds in the castle, " the snake murmured. " I should probably go. Farewell, everyone ! " -poof!-

Yuki groaned. " Bastard. "

Shigure chuckled. " What an eventful day. We should probably leave, too, before somebody blames this on us. Come, Tohru, Yuki. "

He shoved Tohru and Yuki onto the sidewalk. Kyo facefaulted. " Hey ! What about us ?! " he demanded, pointing to Ritsu and himself.

" I dunno. I suppose we'll pick you two up later at a Starbucks, Kyon-Kyon. Goodbye. "

" Wha-"

-poofx3!-

Kyo groaned and turned to Ritsu. He sighed. " Let's go. "

" Yes, Kyon-Kyon. "

-twitch- _" Don't call me that ! "_

_**" I AAAAAAAAAM SOOOOOORRYYY...."**_

* * *

(Tohru) :_ In the end, everything turned out fine. Shigure fixed the washer, and were never blamed for the demise of the laundromat. We even got to see Ritsu and Ayame again. It was an eventful day, indeed._

End


End file.
